Just Be Friend
by akai Velvet
Summary: Summary : Mereka berdua telah dewasa dan cukup banyak berubah setelah 10 tahun. Namun tidak ada alasan jika sebuah perasaan yang dulu ada pada seorang teman akan muncul kembali kan? Walaupun hubungan mereka hanyalah sebatas teman dan hanya akan seperti itu hingga nanti. /just Sho-ai/ SasuNaru.


Just Be Friend

Warn : AU, OOC, Typo(s), hints Sho-ai

Genre : Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

A/N : Coba deh sambil dengerin lagu Just Be Friend yang cover slow ver sambil baca. Judulnya terinspirasi dari lagu ini :3

Gomen belum bikin sequelnya malah bikin fic baru /kabur

.

* * *

.

"Tadaima. Naruto, Kyuubi Tolong turunlah!" Seru sesosok wanita bersurai merah marun yang terurai panjang sembari membuka pintu geser rumahnya lebih lebar. Ia kembali menutup pintu setelah sesosok pemuda jangkung yang semula berjalan mengikutinya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ha'i." terdengar nada suara berat seseorang yang menjawabnya dengan malas yang berasal dari lantai atas rumah bergaya modern berlantai dua tersebut.

Sang wanita bersurai merah mengulas senyum lembut pada sang pemuda. Wajahnya masih terlihat cantik diusianya yang telah menginjak 40 tahunan. "Sasuke-kun tunggulah disini. Aku akan menaruh belanjaan di dapur, hanya sebentar."

"Daijobu Kushina-baasan." Balas Sasuke, senyuman hangat ia tunjukkan untuk membalas perkataan sang wanita yang dipanggilnya bibi Kushina. Wanita bersurai merah tersebut menghilang di balik pintu setelah mengucapkannya, meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri disana.

Senyum di wajah Sasuke menghilang terganti dengan wajah datar yang terkesan sangat dingin. irisnya yang sehitam malam menyapukan pandangan ke sekitar ruangan. Rumah tersebut membuatnya ingat pada masa kecilnya. Ia melepaskan tautan jemarinya dari koper yang semula dipegangnya. Jemari porselennya yang panjang menyentuh retakan pada dinding. Bahkan detail-detailnya tak dihilangkan sedikitpun pikir Sasuke.

Tap Tap

Suara langkah kaki yang berasal dari lantai atas rumah itupun membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke, lantas ia mengalihkan pandangan kearah tangga menatap seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dengan baju hitam dan celana hijau pendek menuruni satu persatu anak tangga. Pandangan manik sehitam malam miliknya beradu dengan sepasang manik sapphire yang melebar, menyiratkan rasa rindu dan terkejut yang bersamaan.

"Kaa-san-"

Dia masih sama. Tidak berubah sedikitpun seperti ketika mereka masih anak-anak. Sikapnya yang naïf, wajahnya yang selalu dihiasi senyum kekanakan namun tak ada senyum untuknya kali ini. Seharusnya ia menyapa seseorang yang sudah tak lama berjumpa dengan seulas senyum tapi cukup dengan melihat sosoknya yang sekarang membuat senyum singkat yang tak kentara terukir di bibirnya.

"Ah. Naru, ibu akan menyiapkan teh untuk Sasuke-kun. Ajaklah Sasuke-kun ke ruang keluarga." Ucapan Kushina terdengar cukup keras memekakan telinga. Padahal dapur hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berdiri saat ini.

"Ha'i" ujar Naruto pelan.

Sasuke berbalik tanpa memperdulikan seorang dihadapannya menuju ruangan yang terletak di dekat pintu masuk. Ia sudah hapal dimana letak setiap ruangan di rumah berlantai dua tersebut. Ia mendengar langkah kaki Naruto yang mengikutinya. Sasuke cukup heran mengapa pemuda tersebut tak mengucapkan banyak kata seperti dulu, seperti menyambutnya dengan ramai setiap kali mereka bertemu.

Canggung. Itulah sesuatu yang Naruto rasakan saat ini. Padahal ia mengharapkan ketika bertemu dengan Sasuke setelah sekian tidak bertemu mereka kembali bercanda seperti dulu walaupun hanya ia yang membuat candaan dan Sasuke menanggapinya. Tapi Sasuke cukup dewasa untuk tak lagi menanggapi candaan konyol. Sasuke telah banyak berubah, tubuhnya tinggi dan kekar, bahkan Sasuke lebih tinggi beberapa centi darinya.

Kini mereka berdua duduk berhadapan dan hanya dibatasi meja kecil setinggi setengah meter. Sasuke menatap keluar jendela sedangakan Naruto beberapa kali melirik kearah pemuda dihadapannya. Hal tersebut yang membuat suasana ruangan menjadi terkesan canggung.

Aroma daun teh yang wangi tercium oleh hidung Naruto. Sepertinya Sasuke juga menciumnya dengan kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Tak lama kemudian Kushina datang membawa sebuah nampan berisi 4 gelas teh. Uap panas terlihat mengepul semakin menyebarkan aroma wangi yang khas.

"Ara ara.. Dimana Kyuubi?" tanya Kushina sembari meletakkan gelas teh di meja untuk Naruto dan Sasuke.

Naruto melirik sejenak Sasuke yang tengah menghirup aroma the dari gelasnya. "Dia belum kembali, Kaa-san."

"Ooh. Sangat disayangkan dia tak menyambut Sasuke-kun yang baru datang. Sasuke-kun kau akan berada di universitas yang sama dengan Naruto." Kushina berkata dengan riang membuat suasana diantara mereka mencair.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada terkejut. Sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman yang hangat.

Naruto baru menyadari senyuman yang dibuat Sasuke membuatnya terlihat lebih dewasa. Dia bukan lagi bocah stoic yang selalu mementingkan dirinya sendiri. Bahkan penampilan fisiknya pun juga berubah kulitnya tampak putih bersih dibanding kulit Naruto yang berwarna kecoklatan terbakar matahari.

"Ayahmu telah mengatakan padaku bahwa kau bersekolah di Konoha University. Kenapa kalian tidak saling berbicara seperti dulu lagi? Padahal dulu kalian sangat dekat." Kushina pasti merasakan keganjilan diantara mereka berdua. Ibunya memang sangat peka terhadap orang terdekatnya bahkan setelah lama tidak bertemu.

Pada akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk berbicara terlebih dahulu untuk menghilangkan kecurigaan Kushina. Ia menarik nafas panjang. "Hisashiburi." Ujar Naruto lantang dalam satu tarikan nafas. Senyum lima jari bak matahari terbentuk diwajahnya.

Sasuke menggangukan kepalanya singkat sebagai isyarat. "Yah." Gumamnya. Ia melirikkan manik onixnya sekilas, mencuri pandang kearah Naruto tanpa disadari oleh si pirang.

Naruto dapat merasakan nada suara dalam ucapan Sasuke yang terkesan dingin, tidak seperti ketika Sasuke berbicara pada ibunya. Tak ada senyuman hanya mimik wajah datar yang ditunjukkannya. Entah mengapa Naruto merasakan bagian di dadanya berdenyut sakit.

Swoosh

Kushina tak lagi merasakan kecanggungan diantara Naruto dan Sasuke tersenyum hanya sejenak. Kemudian lekas Wanita tersebut teralihkan oleh suara dengungan teko dari arah dapur yang menandakan air telah mendidih.

"Are! Aku hampir melupakan persiapan makan malam. Naru, tunjukkan kamar yang akan di tempati Sasuke. Setelah selesai kalian dapat langsung turun untuk menikmati makan malam." Ujar Kushina dengan senyum hangat terbentuk di wajah rupawannya sebelum sosoknya menghilang dibalik ruangan.

Meski Kushina memerintah Naruto dengan senyuman bak matahari yang bersinar cerah, perintah itu adalah ancaman secara tak tersirat. Perintah Kushina adalah hal yang mutlak yang harus dijalankan olehnya. Ia tak mungkin membantah ibunya sebelum terkena akibatnya.

Ruangan yang akan ditempati Sasuke tepat berada persis di depan ruangan Naruto dan disebelahnya ruangan milik Kyuubi. Ruangan tersebut dulunya adalah kamar Naruto dan Kyuubi sewaktu mereka kecil. Mereka berdua telah beranjak remaja dan tak mungkin tidur dalam ruangan yang sama. Ruangannya tak lagi dipergunakan dalam waktu yang lama membuat lantai dan dindingnya sedikit berdebu.

Naruto menyeret koper besar Sasuke dengan kesulitan ke lantai atas. Sasuke tak menyadari atau memang sengaja melupakan kopernya di depan tangga.

Jari telunjuk Sasuke menyapu dinding, merasakan debu yang menempel di jarinya.

"Maaf. Ruangan cukup tua dan berdebu. Kau bisa menempatinya besok setelah bersih-bersih." Naruto menjajarkan koper Sasuke di dinding membuat deathglare Sasuke tertuju kearahnya. Naruto tak menyadarinya namun ia merasa tatapan tajam yang tertuju kearahnya membuatnya bergidik.

"Kau bisa tidur di kamar Kyuu-nii, jika ia belum pulang." Ujar Naruto lagi setelah tak mendapat balasan dari Sasuke.

"Hn. Aku lebih memilih bersama Kyuubi." Balas Sasuke datar.

"Tadaima." Terdengar suara berat seseorang lelaki bersamaan deritan pintu yang terbuka lalu kembali ditutup.

"Kyuu, Kaa-san menyiapkan makan malam." Teriak Kushina dengan suaranya yang melengking cukup didengar Sasuke dan Naruto pada seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Aku tidak lapar. Aku ingin ke kamar. Jangan ganggu!" Kyuubi mengatakannya sembari menaiki satu persatu anak tangga dengan tergesa. Ia takut menghadapi amukan Kushina, ibunya. Hanya membayangkannya saja membuat tengkuknya merinding seketika.

Naruto keluar dari ruangan, menyambut seseorang bernama Kyuubi yang notabene adalah kakaknya di lorong. Sasuke yang pada awalnya tidak ingin terlalu peduli pada akhirnya ia berdiri di belakang tubuh Naruto, menghimpit tubuh Naruto yang lebih pendek darinya diambang pintu.

Seorang pemuda bersurai oren pendek mengenakan kaus biru yang dibalut jaket hitam serta celana jeans yang senada terlihat keren jika dilihat sekilas, senyum tipis tak luntur dari bibirnya membuatnya terlihat makin tampan juga dengan tas ransel birunya yang tersampir di pundak kiri.

"Kyuu-nii.. Okaeri." Ucapan Naruto terdengar riang. Ia tak banyak berubah, sifatnya yang periang masih sama seperti dulu.

"Sasuke. Hisashiburi." Ujar Kyuubi dan dalam sejenak terdengar bunyi pintu yang tertutup rapat bersamaan Kyuubi yang menghilang di balik ruangan.

Sasuke mendengus mendapat sambutan dari Kyuubi. Entah mengapa hanya Sasuke yang merasa Kyuubi terlihat begitu berbeda. Dulu Kyuubi tak bergaya dengan aura yang mencolok mata setiap orang yang melihatnya seperti itu. Bahkan Naruto dan Kyuubi berbeda jauh, Naruto lebih condong ke imut dan manis ketika beranjak dewasa lantaran tubuhnya yang pendek. Lamunan Sasuke terbuyarkan oleh sikutan Naruto di perutnya, memang ia masih berdiri menghimpit Naruto.

"Waktunya makan malam, kaa-san sudah memanggil. Aku tidak sadar sejak tadi kau ada di belakangku." Naruto melemparkan tatapan menyelidik kearah Sasuke.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke sambil berlalu pergi menuruni anak tangga.

.

.

"Ah." Desah Naruto, keringat meluncur turun dari dahinya. Ia pejamkan matanya semakin erat namun tetap tak membuat posisinya nyaman.

"Ada apa dengan desahanmu, dobe." Ucap Sasuke mengerakkan tubuhnya, semakin menekan tubuh Naruto. Ia dapat merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa kulit porselennya yang membuatnya kedinginan. Padahal jendela dan pintu telah ditutup namun udara dingin musim gugur masih menyelinap masuk.

"Dingin dan sempit, Teme Nghh... Liburan musim panas telah berakhir dan lusa aku akan memulai hari menjadi mahasiswa." Naruto menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ia tidak bisa bergerak dengan leluasa karena tubuh Sasuke.

Naruto tak yakin bisa tidur tenang dengan Sasuke yang terus menggerakkan tubuhnya. Mereka tidur dalam satu futon yang sama, dan hanya muat untuk satu orang.

Semua ini terjadi karena Kyuubi, pada awalnya Sasuke tidak ingin tidur bersama Naruto namun saat Sasuke menuju kamar Kyuubi kamarnya telah terkunci rapat dan sepertinya rubah buluk tersebut telah tertidur. Kushina menawarkan bantuan untuk membangunkan Kyuubi, tetapi Sasuke menolaknya dan Sasuke berakhir tidur di kamar Naruto. Dan ternyata hanya ada satu futon di kamar Naruto sebab semua futon cadangan berada di kamar Kyuubi. Hingga pada akhirnya mereka berdua berakhir tidur berhimpitan dalam satu futon yang sama dan saling berbagi selimut di tengah udara dingin musim gugur, namun Naruto yang paling mendominasi selimutnya.

Perempatan muncul di dahi Sasuke. "Hn, Dobe. Karena kau yang mendominasi selimutnya, kemarikan." Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya menghadap tubuh mungil Naruto yang meringkuk dalam balutan selimut. Pandangan Sasuke cukup minim diantara remangnya cahaya kamar yang hanya diterangi lampu tidur, namun sekilas ia mendapati tubuh mungil Naruto sedikit bergetar pelan.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Sasuke datar namun terselip nada khawatir dalam ucapannya tersebut.

"Sepertinya aku terkena gejala flu karena udara dingin. Jangan terlalu dekat denganku atau kau akan tertular." Ucap Naruto disertai bunyi dari hidungnya.

Tangan Sasuke yang pucat dan dingin terjulur meraih tubuh mungil Naruto dengan lembut. Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Naruto, memeluknya dengan erat. Dada bidang Sasuke bersentuhan dengan punggung Naruto tanpa cela. Dapat Naruto rasakan hangat yang menjalari punggungnya ketika tubuh mereka bersentuhan.

"T-TEME-" Refleks dengan tiba-tiba Naruto memekik dengan keras hingga membuat telinga Sasuke berdengung, namun sebelum teriakan di tengah malam itu membangunkan penghuni rumah Sasuke membungkan bibir Naruto dengan telapak tangannya.

"Diamlah. Aku juga kedinginan, Dobe." Sasuke memilih menyamankan diri, memejamkan mata bersiap untuk terlelap ketika pandangan heran Naruto tertuju ke arahnya. "Kau tidak membagi selimutnya bersamaku."

Naruto meneguk ludah. Apa mereka akan tetap mempertahankan posisi seperti ini hingga pagi menjelang? Ia tidak mau sebab dulu ibunya pernah berkomentar tentang Sasuke dan dirinya yang saling berpelukan saat tidur, itu terjadi ketika Sasuke menginap di rumahnya semalaman. Sudah cukup dirinya menanggung malu didepan ibunya saat kecil dulu dan tidak akan terulang lagi kali ini.

Tangan Naruto meraih tangan Sasuke mencoba melepaskan tangan porselen yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"Tidurlah. Atau aku tidak akan melepaskanmu hingga pagi." Ancam Sasuke.

Naruto gelagapan. "B-baiklah. Aku akan tidur." Naruto menyampirkan ke kepalanya menutupi seluruh tubuhnya agar Sasuke tak mengetahui apa yang ia lakukan. Ia akan berpura-pura tidur hingga Sasuke tertidur dan setelah itu ia akan menjauhkan Sasuke dari tubuhnya.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu Naruto mulai merasakan kantuk menyerangnya. Ia tahu Sasuke belum tertidur terbukti dengan deru nafas tak beraturan dari Sasuke yang membelai tengkuknya. Kelopak matanya semakin berat untuk tetap terbuka. Tak lama kemudian sepasang manik sapphirenya tertutup dan ia tertidur malam itu dengan pulas berbagi kehangatan bersama Sasuke.

.

.

Udara dingin musim gugur yang terkadang berhembus dengan kencang membuat sebagian orang lebih memilih memakai jaket saat bepergian keluar. Udara yang dingin tak akan membiarkan orang-orang menghentikan aktivitas hanya untuk berdiam diri di rumah. Termasuk beberapa mahasiswa yang telah selesai menjalani masa orientasi di Konoha University.

"Achoo.."

Suara bersin tersebut berasal dari sesosok pemuda bersurai pirang mengenakan jaket coklat tebal dan syal merah yang membalut tubuh bagian atasnya. Wajahnya memerah karena udara dingin namun ia terus memacu langkahnya mengikuti pemuda bersurai raven di depannya.

"Ck. Cepatlah sedikit, Dobe. Aku tidak akan pulang dengamu jika bukan karena perintah baa-san." ucap Sasuke sang pemuda raven yang membuat sosok pemuda pirang yang mengikutinya geram.

"Aku juga tidak mau pulang bersamamu." Pekik Naruto meskipun seruannya tak akan didengar oleh pemuda di depannya.

Naruto menyadari suatu hal selama ini saat ia bersama ataupun berada di dekat Sasuke. Sikap dingin yang Sasuke tujukan hanyalah padanya dirinya dan orang yang tak dikenalnya. Apa Sasuke menggangapnya selama ini adalah orang asing dikehidupannya? Lantas apa yang dulu telah mereka lewati bersama saat kecil?

Pandangan iris sapphirenya hanya tertuju pada jalanan beraspal kala itu hingga tak menyadari jika langkah kakinya telah membawanya sampai ke halte pemberhentian bus tempat tujuan mereka. Naruto terus menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik syal, tak sekalipun berpaling pada Sasuke disebelahnya, toh Sasuke juga pasti bersikap dingin padanya.

"Hei. Naruto-kun." Ujar seseorang pemuda berkulit pucat yang tadinya berdiri di dekat tiang lampu. Kebetulan halte tersebut penuh oleh beberapa calon penumpang yang juga menunggu kedatangan bus. Pemuda itu menerjang dan merangkul pundak Naruto dengan mesra.

"Sai!" pekik Naruto sembari mencoba melepaskan tangan yang merangkul pundaknya. Namun Sai malah mengacak-acak surai pirangnya meskipun tanpa berniat membuatnya berantakkan.

"Haha. Lama tidak berjumpa."

".."

Keduanya terlihat sangat dekat. Sasuke memilih tak mendengarkan percakapan keduanya. Ia tidak pernah suka mendengar suara keributan. Apalagi Naruto berbicara dengan keras mengundang perhatian orang-orang disekitarnya. Dasar Naruto memang tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu.

Tatapan iris onix Sasuke hanya tertuju pada Naruto meski ia tak mendengar percapakan keduanya. Ia mengamati ketika pemuda tersenyum. Mungkin hanya Sasuke yang berpikir senyuman yang terukir di wajah Naruto itu manis bahkan mampu melelehkan hatinya yang beku. Namun senyuman itu tak lagi ditujukan untuknya.

Sasuke hanya tak ingin berharap perasaannya yang dulu akan kembali, tak apa meski Naruto tak lagi sama. Namun berapakali pun ia mencoba menepis perasaannya pada Naruto, ia tak akan sanggup. Perasaan yang tak pernah tersampaikan dan terpendam jauh di dalam hatinya. Sisi dimana hanya Naruto yang akan mengisinya, tidak untuk orang lain.

Lamunan Sasuke terbuyarkan oleh kedatangan bus yang berhenti di depan halte. Pintu bus terbuka dan beberapa penumpang masuk kedalam.

Sasuke menyentuh pegangan pintu kemudian ia lemparkan tatapan dinginnya pada Naruto yang mengisyaratkan untuk segera naik. Namun dalam sejenak onixnya membola diatas wajah tanpa ekspresinya tatkala melihat pemandangan yang tidak ingin dilihatnya, disana Sai mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di pelipis Naruto. Ternyata mereka sangat dekat bukan hanya sekedar seorang teman biasa.

Sepasang iris onix menyorot dingin refleksi dirinya di kaca transparant. Iris onix tersebut lekas mengedarkan pandangannya ketika refleksi di kaca menampakkan sepasang iris sapphire yang coba mencari perhatiannya sedari tadi namun Sasuke bersikap acuh.

Menyerah -akhirnya Naruto yang duduk disebelah Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi, helaan nafas mengalun pelan dari bibirnya. Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya pada syal merah yang melingkari lehernya. Sasuke, ada apa dengamu? Ia ingin bertanya demikian namun Sasuke pasti tak akan membuka mulutnya sekalipun.

Ia sibuk tenggelam dalam pikirannya tentang Sasuke, sesekali iris sapphirenya akan tertuju pada Sasuke yang hanya termenung menatap pemandangan di balik kaca. Tak berselang lama kelopak matanya terasa berat, mungkin akibat dari udara dingan dan flu yang dialaminya. Kemudian sepasang iris sapphire tersebut tertutup membawa jiwanya terbang kealam mimpi.

Sasuke merasakan pundaknya memberat oleh sesuatu yang seketika membuat perhatiannya teralih. Ia mendapati surai pirang Naruto membelai lembut pipinya. Dengkuran halus terdengar pelan dari balik syal yang menutup sebagian wajah Naruto. Iris onixnya memandang lurus wajah damai pemuda pirang tersebut, menelusuri apapun di baliknya layaknya tak akan ada kesempatan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Sebuah kurva terbentuk di bibirnya. Tangannya menggapai dan mengelus lembut surai pirang Naruto, namun ia menarik kembali tangannya ketika pemandangan di kaca bus tidak lagi bergerak pertanda bus tersebut telah berhenti di halte berikutnya.

Sasuke menatap ragu ke arah Naruto yang tengah tertidur di pundaknya, dapat ia rasakan pelipis Naruto yang terasa panas, suhu pemuda itu menghangat kemungkinan karena demam. Sasuke menampar pelan pipi tembem Naruto yang hangat, tepat seperti dugaannya Naruto demam, padahal ia cukup baik-baik saja kemarin saat membersihkan kamar yang akan ditempatinya. Entah mengapa Sasuke sedikit merasa bersalah, namun rasa bersalah itu segera ditepisnya saat Naruto telah bangun dan menatap kearahnya.

"Bangun. Sudah sampai." Ujar Sasuke dingin tanpa nada tinggi rendah dalam nada bicaranya.

Langkah kaki terbalut sneaker hitam melangkah di atas jalanan beraspal yang dihiasi guguran daun momoji. Warna-warni musim gugur sangat kental menghiasi kompeks perumahan yang ditumbuhi berbagai macam pepohonan disekitarnya.

Angin berhembus pelan membelai pelan surai raven Sasuke yang tengah melangkah santai menuju kediaman Uzumaki, rumah Naruto. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ketika hembusann angin yang dingin menerpa tubuhnya.

Naruto mengikuti dibelakangnya, pemuda tersebut berjalan dengan perlahan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada syal yang dipakainya, sesekali Sasuke akan melirik kebelakang untuk memastikan tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya.

Jika saja Sasuke bisa ia ingin berjalan beriringan dan menggandeng tangan Naruto seperti yang mereka berdua lakukan dulu. Namun semua itu hanya masa lalu tak mungkin lagi kembali terulang sekarang.

Bruk

Pendenggaran Sasuke yang tajam mendengar suara benda jatuh. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan betapa terkejutnya Sasuke ketika mendapati tubuh Naruto tergeletak di tanah. Ia bergegas, sedikit berlari kecil mengahampiri Naruto, ia sangat khawatir terhadap keadaan Naruto saat ini meskipun ekspresinya yang tercetak di wajahnya terlampau datar.

Naruto merasakan sentuhan di pundaknya. Ia mencoba bangkit dengan tenaganya meskipun tak berhasil, tubuhnya akan kembali mencium tanah namun Sasuke mendekap tubuhnya erat. Dapat ia rasakan hangat yang mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, kehangatan yang berasal dari Sasuke.

"Dobe, kau terlalu memaksakan diri." Bisik Sasuke tepat ditelinganya.

"Ha- Sas-u. Aku baik-baik saja." Tangan Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh, nafasnya tersengal karena tubuhnya yang diforsir untuk terus bergerak. Kepalanya terasa berat membuat pandangan mulai tampak bekunang-kunang. Ia menahan tubuhnya dengan tangan dan kaki yang bergetar menapak tanah, kembali mencoba bangkit sekuat tenaga.

"Dobe."

Dan dalam sekejap bahkan tak disadari oleh Naruto, tubuhnya terangkat dalam gendongan Sasuke. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam dada bidang Sasuke, saat tatapan khawatir tertuju padanya. Dapat ia rasakan aroma mint yang menyeruak memasuki indera penciumannya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan Sasuke sejak dulu. Sasuke cenderung bersikap pasif terhadapnya layaknya pemuda tersebut tengah membangun sebuah dinding diantara mereka. Dinding yang tetap kokoh berdiri dan terasa dingin ketika Naruto berada didekatnya. Namun disaat yang sama ia merasakan kehangatan dan tetap berusaha berada di sana untuk menghancurkan dinding tersebut.

"Dobe. Apa kau memang benar-benar bodoh!"

Sebuah pernyataan muncul dari Sasuke, terselip nada yang tidak biasa pada perkataannya itu yang membuat lamunan Naruto terbuyarkan. Iris saphienya sekali lagi beradu dengan iris onix sehitam malam. Namun ada sesuatu yang janggal pada pancaran iris onix Sasuke. Pancaran yang seakan menyiratkan ekspresi khawatir, apakah itu perasaan Sasuke yang sesungguhnya?

Naruto terbungkam, ia tidak sanggup atau tidak ingin mengatakan sepatah kata pun untuk Sasuke.

"Kau memang pantas disebut dobe, Dobe." Sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat tipis, pandangannya beralih pada jalanan yang dihiasi rontokkan daun-daun musim gugur.

Pandangan Naruto tidak teralih sedikitpun dari Sasuke. Ia sedikit tidak percaya mendapati senyum yang terbentuk di wajah Sasuke yang selalu terkesan datar. Senyuman yang ditujukan hanya untuknya. Senyuman yang mengiringi langkah mereka bersama hingga kini. Dan kala itu juga kedua sudut bibir Nauto terangkat lebar, sebuah senyuman yang tulus yang hanya akan ia tujukan untuk Sasuke.

"Kau menyebutnya dua kali,Teme.. Kau berubah. Itulah sesuatu yang kubenci darimu.." Kalimat yang mengalun dari bibirnya terucap dengan jelas, mengalun bersamaan hembusan angin. Naruto kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sasuke. Jemarinya mencengkram kuat lengan baju kiri Sasuke.

"Aku membencimu. Kau bahkan selalu mengacuhkanku. Kau bersikap dingin padaku, kau tahu." Cengkramannya terlepas, ia menggiring tangannya dengan perlahan menelusuri lengan Sasuke menuju pundak pemuda bersurai onix tersebut. Wajahnya semakin tenggelam pada dada bidang Sasuke, ia tidak ingin Sasuke melihatnya saat ini.

Angin berhembus menggesek dedaunan kemudian jatuh berguguran di atas tanah beraspal menggiringi keheningan yang tercipta diantara keduanya. Hanya terdengar suara sol sepatu yang bergesekan pada permukaan aspal.

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku memang bersikap dingin padamu, aku mengacuhkanmu karena..." Jeda sejenak.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan perkatannya membuat Naruto merasakan hembusan nafas hangat yang menerpa telinganya.

"Aku tak ingin lagi berpisah dari seorang yang sangat berharga bagiku."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Naruto dengan nada bingung yang kentara jelas dalam perkataannya. Keningnya berkerut tanda tak memahami maksud perkataan Sasuke. Sasuke tersentak menyadari perkatannya yang terlalu banyak dan membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya. Lantas ia membuat penyangkalan dari pernyataannya barusan. "Aku tak ingin lagi berpisah dari seorang teman yang sangat berharga bagiku yaitu kau."

"Meskipun kau tidak mau mengatakan yang sejujurnya aku hanya ingin kau bersikap sepeti dulu, Sasuke." Ia menengadahkan wajahnya, kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas, mengulas sebuah senyum untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Hanya untuk kali ini ia mencoba tampak tegar di hadapan Sasuke.

Kedua manik mata berbeda warna itupun saling bertatapan menyelami segala macam emosi yang tersirat di dalamnya.

Ia terdiam meskipun ia mengetahui kesedihan dibalik senyum itu. Ia mengerti perasaannya tidak akan mudah hilang sampai kapanpun, meskipun perasaannya itu tak dapat terjangkau. Ia pun cukup mengerti ikatan yang terjalin diantara mereka adalah teman.

"Hn." Anggukanya singkat.

Itu semua sudah lebih dari cukup.

 _Just Be Friend_

 _All we gonna do Just be Friend~_

Owari


End file.
